CARTA AUN EXTRAÑO
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Ludwig es un ex soldado aleman que vive en la deriva despues de haber finalizado la guerra. Con aquella mala experiencia que vivio, su vida se vuelve algo amarga, dolorosa. Todo esto cambia cuando mira a un joven...


"**CARTA A UN EXTRAÑO"**

Una mañana, como tantas en la florería, llego una persona, era un hombre de esas regiones germanas, de facciones duras, pese a que su cara era seria, sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimiento, ese hombre no era diferente al resto, al menos eso pensó.

Alfred F. Jones era el joven que atendía dicho local, su juventud y carisma había animado mucho esa humilde florería, aunque era rubio se le notaba a leguas que era extranjero, pues venia de descendencia Germano-americana.

**\- ¡Buenos días señor!, ¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar? -** saludó.

**-Mm…- **miro el estante de macetas y luego se perdió en el azul brillante del mandil del joven.

**\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor?, ¿desea que le recomiende algo? -**

**\- Bueno yo…-**trago fuerte y se lamio los labios**\- Quiero un hermoso y enorme ramo de flores-**

**\- ¡Por supuesto!, ha venido al mejor lugar, dígame ¿Para quién es?, una hermana, amiga, una novia, una madre o quizás su esposa…-**

**-Amor… es para confesarle a alguien mi amor-**

**-Una ocasión especial, hehehe, es un momento crucial, al menos eso pienso-** tomo los listones que colgaban cerca de la caja **\- ¿Rosas rojas o blancas? -**

**-Sobre eso yo… preferiría … que las elijas-**

**\- ¿Yo? -**

**-Sí, has el ramo como si fuera para ti- **susurró, estaba muy nervioso, en su vida compro flores antes.

**-Al cliente lo que pida, si fueran para mi escogería, girasoles, son mis flores favoritas, hahahaha, bueno hare un enorme ramo de girasoles, tan grande y hermoso que ella sabrá lo mucho que usted le ama- **tomo varias flores, con listones y plantas armo un bello y gran ramo de girasoles** -Aquí tiene-**

**-Gracias…-**lo tomo en sus manos **\- ¿Cuánto es? -**

**-Son…30 euros, pero como me ha agradado mucho, le cobrare 15, pero es nuestro secreto shhh- **le guiño el ojo.

**-Si… gracias en serio-** le dio el dinero y le devolvió el cambio.

**-Hasta luego, regrese pronto y que sea muy feliz-**

**-Tú también…-**

El señor salió del lugar, Alfred se quedó mirando la cafetería de enfrente, ese hombre era el señor del café, ese que se sentaba todas las mañanas a beber y mirar el paisaje, seguro era un artista.

A los pocos minutos un niño entro a la tienda, el menor cargaba el ramo de girasoles que recién había hecho para el señor, el pequeño le extendió el ramo y una carta **-Para ti…-** dicho eso el niño salió corriendo y no pudo decir nada.

Sin entender nada tomo el ramo y lo asentó en su mesa cerca del estante, abrió la carta para leer lo siguiente:

"_Creo que me he enamorado…_

_Mi nombre es Ludwig Bielschmidt, tengo 28 años, nací en Magdeburgo, Alemania, he vivido casi toda mi vida en Leipzig, pero en los últimos años en Berlín. Soy un ex militar, pertenecí a la SS, así que sabrás que he visto lo más terrible de la vida humana, no quiero entrar en detalles sobre esa faceta de mi vida, lo que más quisiera es olvidarlo, pero se encarnó en lo más profundo de mi alma, algo que me llevaré toda la vida hasta la tumba._

_El objetivo de esta carta no es para hacerle saber lo caótico que han sido estos últimos meses, volver a Leipzig es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, la rehabilitación de la política y el caos en Berlín no era lugar para personas muertas del alma como yo. Alemania necesita salir en adelante. Lamento hacer énfasis en mi dolor, he perdido a tanta gente que he atesorado, familia y amigos, hoy de nuevo vuelvo a perder y tenía que decírselo, espero me disculpe el atrevimiento de enviarte esta carta, realmente deseaba contarle personalmente, pero valor me falta ahora._

_Todo en mi vida había sido difícil desde que la guerra estalló, más aun la resaca de esta al haber concluido, los vicios eran mis mejores amigos, hasta que pude suplantarlo por el café, mi nueva adicción a esa bebida hizo que empezara a frecuentar la cafetería__《__Kaffe Liebe__》__, un nombre bastante peculiar para un hombre como yo, analizando la situación ahora concuerdo en que de verdad ese café y cafetería son muy especiales, sin incluir lo acogedor que es el lugar pese a la restauración del país, la bebida es la mejor que he probado, me da cierto confort cuando la bebo, me hubiera gustado invitarte alguna vez, los panecillos de cortesía son muy dulces, sé que te hubieran encantado._

_Desde que empezó la primavera he venido a este sitio todos los días a la misma hora, hoy no es la excepción y tengo la sospecha de que ya ahora debes saber quién soy, sin embargo he de confesar que la verdadera razón por la que empecé a venir siempre al café fue por cierta florería que inauguró a mediados de julio del año pasado, te explico: Cierto día acudí a la cafetería como solía hacerlo, al principio solo venia dos veces a la semana, hasta que, ese peculiar día, observando a las personas y tratando de hallar un sentido a mi vida, vi esa tienda de flores abrir, muy humilde que no le di importancia de no ser porque te vi, te recuerdo claramente, saliste a poner tus macetas a las afueras del lugar, usabas tu mandil azul, el viento fresco revolvía tus cabellos dorados y dabas los buenos días a las personas como si con tu bella sonrisa y saludo fueses a curar el mal de sus almas, mientras acomodabas las macetas tarareabas una canción. Mi pecho dio un brinco inexplicable, me dije que eras la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, si, chica._

_Hoy se ha cumplido 10 meses desde que te vi por primera vez, aunque te suene increíble sigo sorprendiéndome por ti, por las maravillas que dios hace en ti._

_Sé que viniendo de un extraño estas palabras te parezca muy loco, más lo que relato, debes aborrecer lo que lees, sobre todo porque sé que eres un hombre y leyendo esto proveniente de otro hombre es anti natural, pero te pido que termines esta carta antes de que la tires, tengo una necesidad enorme de que sepas el sentir de mi poco corazón, será una carga para ti, método de curación para mí._

_No tarde en darme cuenta de que eras un hombre también y uno de basta belleza física y espiritualmente, que hacia regocijar mi alma con tan solo verte regando las margaritas y rosas del estante, que envidia de estas que siempre tienen tu atención, reía triunfante cuando estas eran puestas en ramos y vendidas, ya no gozarían más de tu cercanía, más aún me da envidia ver a esa gente que interactuaba contigo cuando compraban rosas o claveles. Incluso he de confesarte que odio a la joven que te frecuenta, en sus ojos se nota lo mucho que te adora, pero no más que yo._

_Me cuestionó todos los días que edad tendrás, no pasas los 20 años, estoy seguro, tampoco eres alemán, tu nombre debe significar hermosura y tu voz debe ser agradable, no lo sé, ha habido noches que te visualizado en mis sueños y en otros no tanto, disculpa por serte sincero, pero estoy depositando en estas letras todo y no quiero omitir nada, esta es mi única oportunidad de decirlo, así que con tu permiso te hago saber que he yacido contigo muchas veces, no me veas como pervertido y ruin, es normal que un hombre desee estar de esa manera con quien realmente atesora. Me he imaginado besar tus labios, los cuales siempre prueban ese pan con jalea de fresa, tus favoritos._

_Había días lluviosos y tormentosos en mi interior que lo único que quería en esos momentos era tomarte en mis brazos y sentirme tranquilo._ _Solo dos veces me he topado con tus ojos, son azules, pese a que te veo a distancia siempre, esos 10 mts que me separan no fueron impedimento para ver de qué color los tienes, azules como tu mandil favorito._

_He sido tu admirador, siempre fiel y silencioso a cada espectáculo tuyo, tan mágico, jamás nadie me sorprendió antes, mucho menos ver la gracia a las tareas de un florista. Justo en este momento estas mirando al gato que cruzo la calle, tus ojitos llenos de curiosidad por el destino del gato me dejan ese sentir nostálgico de que nunca sabré que cara pondrás al término de esta carta._

_Eres de las pocas cosas buenas de este mundo desolador, bendigo a dios el hecho de que estés a salvo después de la guerra y que te siga cuidando, te pido que no pierdas esa angelical sonrisa y la dedicación que tienes a la naturaleza, espero con todo el corazón que tu futuro sea lo que anheles y ruego que sea una buena mujer la que te haga feliz._

_Joven florista, la letanía de esta encomienda escrita es para dejarte mi amor, mi único amor que ha nacido gracias a ti, pensé que mis días de servicio habían terminado con mi amor a la vida, a la humanidad, pero por ti es que ahora recuerdo lo que es el amor, el maravilloso sentir del mundo girar, la dicha de sonreír por las mañanas al levantarme y venir a tomar café, la extraña sensación de mi cuerpo cada que llegas al local, me devolviste a la vida, me diste amor sin si quiera saberlo, el destino de la vida siempre es extraño, la humanidad no podrá dominarla, ni hoy, ni nunca._

_Tengo poca o quizás nula experiencia con las relaciones de la sociedad, por eso no me case, no obstante, eso no quiere decir que lo que redacto es mentira, hasta ahora he reflexionado sobre este sentimiento, me ha costado tiempo, si, al redactar ahora confirmo y estoy seguro de que me he enamorado de ti._

_Estoy enamorado, de un extraño, a uno que le envió esta carta._

_Para cuando termines de leerlo yo estaré rumbo a la estación de tren, he entendido que el mirarte a diario no es bueno ya, cada día la añoranza de ser más que simple espectador de ti me llena de nerviosismo, me han dicho que lo mejor es irme de aquí, nunca podre tenerte, ambos somos hombres y seguro que la chica castaña que te va a ver seguido es tu novia, no importa, el hecho de alejarme no podrá borrar la huella enorme que has hecho en mí._

_Hasta nunca extraño._

_Te amo y más de lo que puedas imaginar._

_P.D: Al fin me he decidido a hablarte, espero te gusten las flores._

_L. B"_

Estaba en shock, sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer la carta y su instinto hiso que saliera a la calle en busca del autor de tan hermosa confesión, pero no lo hallo, un sentimiento de abandono se apodero de su cuerpo, su emoción fue traicionero y le hizo soltar un llanto, la razón era esa impotencia de no poder decirle nada, de no poder si quiera agradecer por tanto que había callado.

Regreso a su tienda y abrazo fuerte la carta junto a su enorme ramo de girasoles.


End file.
